Light emitting diode (LED) devices have ever increasing applications. Devices that are capable of generating white light (consisting of R, G, and B components) are particularly interesting because of their potential for replacing conventional light sources, such as light bulbs.
However, some applications have space and illumination considerations that are difficult to overcome even with an LED's relatively small size. For example, flashes for small cameras, such as a cell phone camera, require a large amount of light on target, and yet little room is available for the flash device.